She-Hulk Vol 2 16
| StoryTitle1 = Gamma Flight | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Rick Burchett | Inker1_1 = Cliff Rathburn | Colourist1_1 = Dave Kemp | Letterer1_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** *** *** *** * * ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Lewis * Chas * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** * ** *** **** ***** * Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = In the Canadian wilderness, Wolverine is hunting the Wendigo staying downwind from the creature as he stalks it. The cannibalistic monster stumbles upon a campsite in the middle of the frozen wilderness and tries to attack the woman set up there. Wolverine swoops in to save the woman when he suddenly recognizes her scent and holds back. He then distracts Wendigo long enough for Jennifer Walters to transform into She-Hulk. When she knocks the Wendigo aside, Jen asks Wolverine if he is also here on behalf of SHIELD. However, Logan explains that he is actually here at the request of a local Sarcee tribe. As the two battle the monster, Clay Quartermain and the rest of his Hulkbuster unit are setting up a perimeter around the area to keep the Wendigo in one area until they can subdue the monster. When Agents Cheesecake and Crimson ask why they are not fighting the Wendigo with She-Hulk, Clay points out that this battle is way out of their league. Suddenly, they are interrupted by the approach of some Sarcee tribe led by Elizabeth Twoyoungmen, the sorceress known as Talisman. She tries to use her former connections to Department H to try and get SHIELD to stand down so they can assist Wolverine in capturing the great beast in the woods, but Quartermain refuses, saying that they have the situation well under control. However, Talisman is merely amused at such a bold statement. Meanwhile, the battle against Wendigo is not going so well as She-Hulk is distracted by the innuendo implied when Wolverine mentions that all of his bones are coated with Adamantium. This allows the Wendigo to slash open her stomach, putting her on the sidelines until her body can heal the damage. At that moment in New York City, at the offices of Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg and Holliway, Mallory Book becomes annoyed when yet another client has quit on her. She is also surprised to see that Dottie, the secretary, as been fired and replaced with Mr. Bobo, a chimpanzee. She demands to speak to Artie Zix, however, he tells her that he is in an important meeting and can't talk. Zix continues his conference with mysterious alien beings who are angered that the She-Hulk has been seen in the presence of Earth's Watcher yet again. He apologizes as he couldn't monitor the situation there due to security, but assures them that he can keep an eye on her while she is working for SHIELD. Mallory is also disturbed to see that Stu Cicero doesn't seem interested in figuring out how some new comics fit into continuity. However, she puts aside her concerns when the Two-Gun Kid arrives to take her out on a date. Back in Canada, She-Hulk is berated by her Jennifer Walters personality for the mess that she has made her life. When she insists that Jen Walters and She-Hulk are the same, her mind points out that she has fully healed. She then rejoins Wolverine in battle. While Wolverine is glad to hear that She-Hulk has a healing factor, he points out that Wendigo does as well, making Jennifer realize they have a long job ahead of them. While not far away, Talisman insists on being let into the battlefield so she can assist Wolverine in containing the Wendigo. Crimson assures her that he has the magical skills to contain the monster. However, she points out that she can cure the Wendigo. Intrigued, Clay radios in to the Director of SHIELD but is told that the Wendigo must be captured. Refusing to allow this, Talisman attacks Crimson. While back in the midst of the battle, Wolverine has She-Hulk throw him in a Fastball Special. This allows Wolverine to rip right through the Wendigo and remove his heart, causing the great beast to collapse. With the creature's healing abilities pushed to the max, they then begin figuring out how to contain the monster. While back in New York City, Mallory and Two-Gun watch a play of William Shakespear's "Midsummers Night Dream". The production makes Mallory remember being under Awesome Andy's control and she has to leave. When the two exit the theater they are accosted by a woman who recognizes Book, as she is in every tabloid in the country over her love affair with the android. Meanwhile, in Canada, the Wendigo is contained by SHIELD while Wolverine convinces Talisman that they know what they are doing. In the aftermath of the battle, She-Hulk tries to pick up Wolverine, but he isn't interested as he has heard that she slept with the Juggernaut. She denies this and angrilly wonders why people think she has. While back aboard the SHIELD helicarrier, the technicians inform the Director of SHIELD that the Abomination is contained, the first step in a new initiative called Project: Achilles. | Solicit = • "When the Hulk's away... SHE-HULK SMASH!" It's more two-fisted action as SHE-HULK, AGENT OF S.H.I.E.L.D., faces off against Hulk-rogues around the globe! • And this time she's brought some company: the one and only WOLVERINE! • That's right, true believers! It's Green Genes and the Ol'Canucklehead in a tag-team like no other! • So get ready for a smashin', slashin' slugfest that'll leave you cryin' for your mama, cryin' for more, and cryin' WEN-DI-GO!!! | Notes = The comics which GLK&H's archive staff are having trouble fitting into the continuity are and . Continuity Notes * The alien beings that are speaking with Mr. Zix are the Recluses, first heard from in . They are upset that She-Hulk was in the presence with the Watcher during Black Panther's wedding which took place in . This is the second time in the recent history, the previous time being . * Wolverine says that She-Hulk had previously slept with the Juggernaut. He is referring to the events of . However, this isn't the Jennifer Walters, but her counterpart from Earth-721 as revealed in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Fastball Special/Appearances